starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway
The gateway is a protoss structure used to "create" infantry. It creates a swirling rift that warps in protoss warriors from their home territories to the location of the military colony housing the gateway. A phenomenal amount of energy is required for this operation and, as with most protoss structures, a gateway can only function if it is powered by the psionic matrix formed by a network of pylons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Gateways are an inferior form of the xel'naga warp gate technology which was lost during the Aeon of Strife (the protoss maintained the ability to use warp gates, however).1998-08-07. Warp Gates. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The technology was upgraded, based on the ancient warp gate technology, following the Brood War. StarCraft Gateways warp-in protoss infantry such as the zealot. Upgrades StarCraft II The protoss have significantly upgraded the gateway for the upcoming conflict: it can now be transformed into a new version of the warp gate. The protoss inventors barely understand the technology, as it has been reverse engineered from ancient xel'naga structures found on both Aiur and Shakuras. Warp Gate Any gateway can be transformed into a warp gate, any warp gate can be transformed back into a gateway. Warp-In A warp gate can warp-in protoss forces to any part of the battlefield that lies within the psionic matrix, created by pylons and by the very mobile warp prism. This enables protoss forces to be transported directly to the front lines, to beleaguered outposts, or even to launch ambushes. Units can be warped-in on a cliff if the player can see the top of the cliff.Yes, with vision you'll be able to warp in on the cliff. Sight is a hugely important factor in timed strategies where players rush to a unit that can traverse cliffs. Karune. 2009-03-16. Warp in / pylon. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-03-16. Warp-in does not function on allied or enemy psionic matrices.Quote: :When you play as Protoss you can use to warp gate to warp stuff anywhere on the battlefield, provided that it is into pylon power. Ok cool. But what if you are playing another Protoss player? Can you then warp in on his/her pylons as well? And what about allied Protoss players? :In other words: :A: Can you warp in on an allied Protoss player's pylon power? :B: Can you warp in on an enemy Protoss player's pylon power? :Personally I think the answers should be: :A: Yes :B: No :But can anyone confirm this or set the record straight? A: No B: No Cydra, Warlord1981nl. 2009-02-25. (QUESTION) Warp Gate. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. The forces warp-in over 5 seconds, gaining hit points over time. If the units fall outside the psionic matrix during this process (for instance, if the supporting pylon or warp prism is destroyed) then they are destroyed.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. If a warp prism is supporting the warp-in and it is destroyed, the warp-in is canceled and the player gets back the resources.Quote: :Lets say you use the phase prism to start warping in some units in an enemies base. the enemy focus fires and kills the prism before the units are warped in. what happens to those units? do they finish warping in, pause, or just simply die? :if anyone but cydra answers i will be very dissapointed. Warp in will be canceled and you will get the resources back. Cydra, Rancid_death75. 2009-02-25. Warp in question for... Cydra! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-25. The warp gate enters a cooldown before another unit may be warped in. The interval is equivalent to ten seconds less than the last unit's gateway build time. The warp gate does not have the ability to queue units regularly, but can be quickly transformed back into a gateway. All warp gates can be selected by pushing the "W" key. Putting a pylon in the central map area, known as "proxy pylon", in order to warp-in units nearer the enemy base is a commonly used strategy.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. To use warp-in, the player would first: # Select one or more warp gates. # Press the hotkey to create a unit. # Select an area in the psionic matrix (either generated by a pylon or warp prism) and select that point. # The unit begins to warp-in. This causes one warp gate to enter cooldown, during which it cannot begin to warp-in another unit. # Repeat steps 3-4 for each warp gate and unit (this can be done very quickly, before any unit has completed warping in). # Once all warp gates have begun warping in units, the player must wait for at least one warp gate to emerge from cooldown before they can use one again. If the player has any idle warp gates, an icon will display showing how many are idle.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-08. We played Starcraft 2: A Report From IgroMir, Day 2. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-09. Warp in Madness can be earned if the player warps in 100 units. Building Upgrades Images File:Gateway SC1 DevGame1.jpg|The gateway in the StarCraft beta Image: Gateway SC2 Game1.jpg|Images of the gateway and warp gate Image: Gateway SC2 Game2.jpg|Early image of the gateway in StarCraft II Image: Warp Gate SC2 Game2.jpg|Early image of the warp gate File:Gateway SC2 Art1.png|A gateway's interior References Category: StarCraft Protoss buildings Category: StarCraft II Protoss buildings